My Heart is your Throne
by mariahmaru
Summary: Discord and Fluttershy are best friends, but their friendship grows into a new feeling-love. They want to be together but Fluttershy's friends can't understand how they feel. To make it worse a certain changling queen meddles in and has a new plan to take over Equestria. [Fluttercord]
1. Chapter 1

**MY HEART IS YOUR THRONE**

**[ Author's Note: Well this is my first ever MLP fanfiction so it might not be great. I just wanted to contribute to the Fluttercord community. Lol. Other than that please enjoy this story. :D ]**

Chapter One: The Grand Galloping Discord

It was a bright cheery day at Celestia's kingdom, but everypony was busy preparing for the Grand Galloping Gala that will be hosted at her castle. Everypony was excited, everypony but Discord. Discord was on cleaning duty under Princess Celestia's orders. If it was his choice he would've ignored her orders and make the Gala turn into a disaster, but he couldn't for he had promised to be good-most of the time.

***o*o*o***

Discord cleaned most of the castle already; the only room he had to clean now was the ballroom. Discord groaned when he entered the ballroom to see that the room needed to be mopped and dusted. "I thought my purpose of being in this darn castle is to learn how to use my powers for good, but it looks like Trollestia is using me to clean up her stupid castle." He said bitterly as he flew to the middle of the ballroom, he snapped his right paw and summoned a broom and made it sweep the floor. "I can't believe I'm reduced to this!" Discord muttered bitterly and snapped his fingers again, but this time he summoned a mop and a bucket of hot soapy water. He grabbed the mop and dipped it into the water and began swabbing. "I mean-I don't even like Celestia for crying out loud!" He ranted, "Nor do I wish to help clean up so a bunch of snobby ponies get together!" Discord just continued mopping before he realized that he could just make the mop swab for him. His eyes twitched before he shouted, "These ponies corrupted me! I actually work now!" He then threw the mop onto the floor and snapped his fingers, "Mop the floor!" The mop refused to move. "Don't test me; I'm in a really bad mood." Discord warned. The mop stuck his tongue at him; in response Discord tackled the mop and began to strangle it. "Why you little-!" Discord shouted before the broom that was sweeping knocked over the bucket of water. Discord gritted his teeth as steam blew out of his ears. "THAT'S IT!" He shouted and snapped his fingers making the broom and mop lifeless. "I guess if you want something done right, you must do it yourself-no magic!" Discord declared and started sweeping the floor.

***o*o*o***

Discord was so concentrated cleaning the ballroom, he didn't notice that Princess Luna watched him through the window. Any other pony would laugh at Discord for being so frustrated, but Luna didn't, she knew how it feels to be pushed around and hated. Luna started to think deeply about her friend Twighlight Sparkle and remembered that she always did her best to make sure Luna was accepted, and that gave her an idea. "I must talk to my sister." Luna said softly and started to fly away to her Celestia's courters.

***o*o*o***

Two hours passed and Discord was dead tired after cleaning the ballroom. He headed to his room and laid on his bed with a sigh. Then somepony knocked on his door.

"Augh! WHAT!?" Discord shouted sitting up. The pony that knocked on his door opened it; it turned out to be Prince Shining Armor.

"Hey Discord, how are you?" Shining Armor asked.

"What do you want?" Discord asked impatiently, ignoring Shining Armor's question.

"Well Princess Celestia asked for you, she's in her throne room." The unicorn answered. The draconequus groaned and got off of his bed.

"_Why is that princess so needy_?" Discord thought as he followed Shining Armor to Celestia's throne room.

***o*o*o***

Once the two were in Celestia's throne room, Discord saw Celestia wasn't alone. Princess Luna and Princess Cadence were there as well. "Hello Discord, we need to talk to you." Celestia said.

"Am I in trouble?" Discord asked bluntly.

"No." Celestia answered, "But we seen how well you are behaving, and my sister suggested that we should give you an award."

"And that is?" The draconequus asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're invited to the Grand Galloping Gala." Luna answered plainly.

"No thanks!" Discord stated and turned his back on the princesses, "As much as I love snobby ponies, I just have to pass." Princess Celestia was surprised at his response, but Princess Cadence just smiled.

"Are you sure Discord? Because there is a certain pony that wishes to see you again." Cadence called out. Discord's ears perked up, could she be talking about the pony that he was thinking of?

"And who would that be?" Discord asked, trying to hide his slight excitement.

"Oh I don't know." Cadence said teasingly, "I know she's a shy yellow pegasus, she has a bright pink mane, her eyes are a beautiful shade of turquoise-hmm, do you know that pony?" Discord's heart pounded and he blushed slightly.

"Fl-Fluttershy?" Discord asked nervously.

"No, some other pony." Cadence said simply. Celestia, Luna, and Shining Armor laughed as they saw Discord's surprised face.

"Come on sweetie, stop teasing him." Prince Shining Armor said.

Cadence giggled, "Oh I'm sorry Discord, I just couldn't help it."

"Jokes aside, yes, Fluttershy is arriving at the Gala with her friends as well." Celestia said.

"Do you wish to go now?" Luna asked.

"Or do you want to disappoint poor Fluttershy?" Cadence asked.

Discord turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Princess Cadence, "Why do you keep mentioning Fluttershy!?"

"Oh come on Discord, it's rather obvious." Luna said dully rolling her eyes.

"We know your feelings for Fluttershy." Celestia added.

"There's no shame in that." Shining Armor added as well.

Discord blushed, "I have no clue what you ponies are talking about!"

"Discord, I'm the princess of love. I know when a pony is in love." Cadence said.

Discord was silent for a moment before he said, "I'm not a pony…"

"I still know when someone is in love." Cadence stated.

"Okay-Okay, you guys win. I'll go to the stupid Gala…" Discord muttered.

There was an awkward silence in the room before Celestia said, "Well… not like that."

Discord raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Not to be mean Discord, but this is usually an all pony party, you might scare the guests." Prince Shining Armor answered.

"Then why would you even invite me if I'm not allowed!?" Discord asked irritated.

"Well you are going, but we have to alter your appearance." The pink alicorn answered answered.

Discord was confused, "Alter my appearance?"

"We're going to turn you to a pony." The dark blue alicorn answered.

"But I can change into a pony myself." The draconequus stated crossing his mismatch arms.

"Well we do know you could change into a pony, but you will still be… er… deformed." The white alicorn said softly, trying not to offend her former enemy.

Discord rolled his eyes and said, "If you must, but I better not lose any of my beautiful charms. Luna rolled her eyes.

"We won't." Cadence said with a smile. Then the three princesses walked to one another and let their horns touch. Their horns glowed a mixture of white, blue, and pink. The glow from their horns quickly shot at Discord.

"Augh!" Discord said grunting in pain as the magic started to change his form. He felt his hands close up as he hunched over. When the transformation was done, the three princesses just stared at him. "What!? Did you ponies mess up or something!?" Discord asked.

"Maybe you should see it yourself." Prince Shining Armor said walking to Discord and summoned a mirror shield so Discord could see his reflection. When Discord saw his reflection, he couldn't believe his eyes. He was an alicorn. His body was dark grey, his mane and tail was pitch black, and his eyes were a crystal red color. He turned to the side to see his hide and saw he had a cutie mark; his cutie mark was a white sun with wiggly arrows swirled inside it with little arrows pointing away from it. He also noticed that he was still taller than Celestia which made him glad for some odd reason. Discord wouldn't admit it out loud but he was one good looking stallion.

"So I guess I'm ready for the part then?" Discord said before he covered his mouth with his hooves. His voice changed as well. His voice was smooth, deep, and a little mysterious. He thought he sounded like a lord of a castle.

"Not really." Celestia answered, "We have to change your name and give you a back story." Discord rolled his eyes, thinking it was stupid that he had to change his name. "You are Prince Discordant; you rule the kingdom of Manebonn. You are my second cousin." Celestia said.

"Ugh, I have to be related to you? And why is my name 'Discordant'? I want my name to be 'Zoltar', it sounds better." Discord stated.

"If you do not follow the story, you're not going to the Gala." Celestia said trying to not sound annoyed.

Fine." Discord said crossing his arms.

"Our spell will wear off at midnight, so you have to try to leave the Gala before then." Luna informed.

"Why is it always midnight when spells wear off? It's so typical." Discord stated.

"Never mind that Discord-I mean Discordant, you should get ready for the Gala, and it's going to start in an hour." Princess Cadence said.

Prince Shining armor made the mirror shield disappear and smiled, "Well Prince Discordant looks like I have to find a tux for you to wear."

"Do I have to wear one?" Discord asked annoyed.

"If you want to impress Fluttershy." Celestia said teasingly.

"Can you ponies stop using her against me!?" Discord shouted. Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence just giggled.

Prince Shining Armor laughed softly and said, "Come one Discordant, let's go find you that tux." The two male ponies walked out of the throne room leaving the three princesses alone.

"Not to be weird or anything, but Discord turned out quite handsome." Princess Cadence said softly.

"Indeed he did, but too bad it will end in a short amount of time." Princess Celestia said.

"Will Fluttershy like the new Discord better than the old Discord?" Princess Luna asked.

"I'm sure Fluttershy will love him no matter how he looks like." Cadence answered.

"But what about the others?" Luna asked, concerned.

Cadence frowned, "I'm afraid I cannot answer that."

"We shall wait and see then." Celestia said speaking up. Silence filled the room as the three princesses left the throne room to get ready for the Gala.

***o*o*o***

**[ Okay, I'm ending this chapter here, I hope you enjoyed it. ]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dress to Impress

The Gala finally started and Discord was getting a little anxious to see Fluttershy. He waited with Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor at the entrance hall, helping them greet the guests. Some of the female were swooning over him and Prince Shining Armor, Discord just ignored them and Princess Cadence gave them death glares without knowing it. Discord chuckled at the fact that Cadence was getting jealous.

***o*o*o***

Thirty minutes passed and still no sight of Fluttershy or her friends. Discord's legs became a little fidgety. Shining Armor noticed Discord and said, "Don't worry Discordant, they'll be here soon."

"I know." Discord said coolly, trying to stay still.

Shining Armor rolled his eyes before he saw the pegasus guards walk in. "Looks like they're here." Shining Armor said. Discord's attention bolted to the entrance.

"We now announce Princess Twighlight Sparkle and her friends." The main pegasus guard announced as the Mane Six walked in. The first one to walk in was Twighlight Sparkle, she was wearing a black dress decorated with crystal stars, her shoes were crystal also, and she also wore her element of harmony tiara upon her head. Rarity walked in after Twighlight, she was wearing a snow white dress decorated with little crystals, her shoes were snow white, and she had straightened her mane. Rainbow Dash walked coolly after Rarity pretending she wasn't interested about the party, she wore a light blue dress with a lightning bolt symbol on her chest, her shoes were yellow, she wore lightning shaped clip-on earrings, and her hair was neatly brushed. After Dash, Pinkie Pie came hopping in, she wore a poofy pink and lavender dress, her shoes were pink on her left front leg and her right hind leg, her other two legs had lavender shoes, and her hair were covered with lollipop hairclips. Applejack walked in after Pinkie, she wore a dark green dress decorated with tiny red gems, she wore green boots, and she had her hair down and believe it or not she wasn't wearing her signature cowboy hat. Lastly Fluttershy walked in shyly, she wore a rose pink dress, her shoes were crystal clear, and her mane was braided with green ribbon with little pink rose shaped hairclips. The Mane Six walked towards where Discord and the royal ponies were. Discord couldn't look away from Fluttershy; he could feel his eyes turning into hearts.

"Fluttershy is so beautiful." Discord said softly. Celestia heard Discord's comment and smiled, but she brought her attention to her favorite of the Mane Six.

"Twighlight, I'm glad you came." Celestia said.

"Twighly!" Shining Armor shouted happily.

Princess Cadence quickly ran to Twighlight and did their traditional song and dance, "Sunshine-Sunshine, ladies bugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Then Cadence and Twighlight laughed and hugged each other. Prince Shining Armor smiled at his wife and sister. The other members of the Mane Six bowed to their royal ponies. Rarity then noticed the male alicorn that was Discord.

"Oh, who is this handsome stallion?" Rarity asked fluttering her eyelashes. Discord felt like he wanted to barf when he heard Rarity's comment.

"That is our cousin, Prince Discordant." Princess Luna answered.

"Wow, I didn't know that there were male alicorns." Princess Twighlight said.

"Well, he's one of a kind." Princess Celestia added.

"Well it's nice to meet you Prince Discordant, I'm Princess Twighlight Sparkle and these are my friends." Twighlight said pointing at her friends as she introduced them, "That's Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy." Discord was silent; Shining Armor nudged him, encouraging him to speak. Discord had to think before he spoke, he didn't want Fluttershy's friends to know who he really was.

Discord cleared his throat and said, "Good evening ladies, it is quite nice to meet new ponies." He bowed making Rarity sigh dreamingly. Discord gagged silently. "I hope you lovely ponies will do me the honor of accompany me to the Gala, you see it's my first time here and I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, a well mannered prince like you, it'll be my honor to accompany you." Rarity stated.

"Then lets all go to the ballroom, shall we." He said pointing his wing at the door.

The Mane Six agreed to accompany him to the ballroom. When they approached the door he used his magic to hold the door open for the six mares. The girls all giggled before walking through the door. "Thank you Discordant." Fluttershy said softly before walking through the door.

Discord smiled and bowed his head, "But of course my darling Fluttershy." Fluttershy blushed brightly at his response. When Discord walked into the ballroom, he saw many snobby rich ponies. He groaned and thought, "_This is going to be so boring_!" Then he looked at Fluttershy and blushed, "_Well maybe not that boring_."

***o*o*o***

When the seven of them were on the ballroom Discord noticed stallions starring at Fluttershy. Discord used his magic, making a bucket of water hover over them and poured the water all over them. He chuckled as the stallions screamed in shock, Discord quickly made the bucket disappear and the Mane Six looked at the drenched stallions. "What do you suppose happened?" Applejack asked.

"Don't know, but whatever, it doesn't really concern us." Rainbow Dash said.

"I guess not, but it kind of reminds me how thirsty I am. I hope somepony would get me a glass of punch." Rarity said starring at Discord. Discord just stared back; it took him a while to realize that she wanted him to get some punch.

He sighed annoyed before faking a smile, "I'll get drinks for all of you lovely ponies." The Mane Six smiled at him in approval before he left. "I have to impress them, I just have too." He said as he arrived at the punch bowl. His horn glowed as he used his magic to pour punch into seven glasses. He also put straws in the cups. "Okay, I have to concentrate now. Being a stupid pony is harder than I thought it would be." He said as he concentrated making the cups float in front of him as he walked back to the girls.

"Oh thank you Discordant, you are such a gentlepony." Rarity said receiving her cup of punch.

"Woo! Thanks Discordant, I love-love-love punch!" Pinkie stated as she sucked from her straw.

"Thank ya very much." Applejack said holding her cup.

"Thanks, you're a cool guy." Dash said and drank from her cup.

"Thank you very much." Twighlight said holding her cup.

"Th-Thank you P-Prince Discordant." Fluttershy said softly.

"No need for thanks my dear, the pleasure is all mine." Discord said to Fluttershy. He then drank from his straw, instead of drinking the punch, he drank the glass. The punch was still held like it was inside the cup. He then noticed that the Mane Six stared at him, so he quickly drank the punch and spit the straw out. "Please excuse me ladies, I was rather thirsty." Discord said with a nervous tooth grin making a 'squee' noise.

"That… Was awesome! How did you do that!?" Rainbow Dash asked. Discord was confused, normally other ponies would be mad at most things that he does, but Rainbow Dash thought it was cool?

"A-As I said, I was really thirsty." He answered. He noticed Fluttershy just staring at him. He frowned thinking that she was disgusted by him.

"Hey everypony, are you all up for some karaoke!?" Pinkie Pie asked on a microphone.

Discord and the others looked around and saw Pinkie Pie on stage. "How did she get there, she was right next to me!" Dash said in disbelief.

"Here's a pony! There's a pony and another little pony! Fuzzy pony, funny pony, pony, pony, duck! Pony, pony, cheesecake pony-!" Pinkie sang before Rainbow Dash tackled her and dragged her off the stage.

"I was enjoying that song actually." Discord said a little disappointed, making Fluttershy giggle. He looked at her and smiled, but he was distracted when someone tugged his leg. He looked and saw Twighlight smiling at him.

"Want to dance Prince Discordant?" She asked.

Discord blinked, "You want to dance… with me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to dance." The purple alicorn answered.

"Ooo! I want to dance with him next!" Pinkie Pie yelled as Rainbow Dash dragged her.

"Well I already call the next dance!" Rarity stated.

"Why do you get to dance with him next!?" Dash asked.

"Because I called it." Rarity answered simply.

"_Are they fighting over me_?" Discord thought unsure of what was happening.

***o*o*o***

After five minutes of bickering, Discord agreed to dance with each member of the Mane Six. He was a little anxious when he was dancing with Rarity, because after he was done dancing with her, he will dance with Fluttershy. While he was dancing with Rarity, a white male unicorn with a blond mane came towards Discord and Rarity. "Excuse me kind fellow, but may I cut in?" He asked.

Discord smiled, "But of course." Finally Discord could get rid of Rarity.

"No! I will not be dancing with you Prince Blueblood!" Rarity stated. Discord groaned.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" The unicorn named 'Prince Blueblood' asked confused.

Rarity gasped and shouted, "How dare you! You treated me rudely at the last Gala and you have the nerve to forget me!?" Discord rolled his eyes at Rarity's outburst; he would forget Rarity in a second if he could.

"Oh my dear, I am so sorry, but I assure you that I changed since then. Please honor me with one dance, please?" Prince Blueblood begged. Rarity was skeptical of him at first but she agreed and left with Blueblood.

"Yes!" Discord said before he felt someone tugged gently on his leg. He looked and saw Fluttershy, gazing at him with her beautiful eyes. "Fl-Fluttershy!" Discord said blushing.

"Do you mind walking with me outside Discordant?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course!" Discord shouted excited jumping into the air. Fluttershy giggled at him. Discord quickly composed himself and cleared his throat, "But of course." He blushed and smiled making a 'squee' noise once again. She smiled at him and led him to the garden so they could take a stroll.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Outcast

Discord and Fluttershy walked into the garden, it was quiet, the night sky was full of stars, and they were alone. They walked to the middle of the garden where a giant fountain was found. They stopped there and sat down. "So how are you enjoying your night my dear Fluttershy?" Discord asked trying to start a conversation.

"It's going pretty good, I'm just glad to see you again." Fluttershy answered.

"I know right!? It's been almost three months! I would've visited you but Celestia didn't allow me to travel away from the castle!" Discord said before his eyes widened and he pointed his hoof at Fluttershy. "You knew it was me the whole time didn't you?" Discord asked.

Fluttershy giggled, "Of course I did Discord, well not at first, I had a hunch it was you when you kept calling me 'darling' and not my friends, I was also suspicious when you tired to distract us when those stallions got water dumped on them out of no where, but when you drank the glass I knew for sure it was you."

Discord smiled at his pegasus friend and said, "I knew you were the smartest one of the bunch."

"Well… your name gave it away too. Discordant-Discord." She added.

"Ugh, I know. Princess Dullestia came up with that horrid name. I actually wanted to tell ponies that my name was 'Zoltar', but Celestia always had to suck the fun out of everything as usual." Discord said.

"How come you're a pony Discord?" She asked softly.

Discord blushed and tapped his hooves together, "Well I… You see… I've been behaving and the princesses said I could go to the Gala to see you… but they had to turn me into a pony so I won't scare off the guests and that's why I'm an alicorn." He looked at Fluttershy who had a tiny blush on her face.

"Y-You came just to see me?" She asked shyly.

"Of course! Why else would I be at this booooring party? I actually behaved myself Monday through Friday, Saturday and Sunday are my days off so I get into a little mischief but nothing big, just so I can make you proud. I even tried my best to impress your friends so they could like me." Discord said and grabbed he held his hooves with hers. He looked at her with a smile, "Normally I don't care what ponies think of me, but you're the only one who's opinion I care about. I-I care a lot for you Fluttershy… Y-You're my best friend."

Fluttershy's eyes grew wide and teary but a smile was still planted on her face, "Oh Discord, you made me not only proud but very happy." She then wrapped her front legs around him and gave him a hug. Discord wrapped his front legs round her and hugged her back, but it felt awkward to him.

"I miss my arms… and my fingers, I want to hug you more properly…" Discord said.

Fluttershy giggled, "When are you going to turn back into your normal form?"

Discord was confused and he let go of his pegasus friend, "Don't you think this form is normal? Don't you like this form better like your friends do?"

"Oh Discord, it doesn't matter what form you take, I will always care for you. I love you for you." Fluttershy answered softly. That last sentence made Discord's heart feel warm and fuzzy. The draconequus in disguise embraced his friend again. Fluttershy gladly hugged him back.

"… But what about your friends Fluttershy? They like me better as a pony." Discord said sadly.

"Just give them time Discord; they'll warm up to you." Fluttershy said softly.

***o*o*o***

Two and a half hours passed and Rarity was enjoying her time with her friends and Prince Blueblood. She was so impressed with him, he changed so much. He was such a gentlepony, he danced with her, brought her punch, he shared a piece of cake with her, and he even held doors open for her. Rarity began to develop feelings for him. "My precious Rarity, would you like to take a stroll with me into the gardens?" Prince Blueblood asked.

Rarity blushed and giggled, "Of course, I'd love too."

Prince Blueblood smiled, but Pinkie interrupted them, "Oh my gosh Rarity, you finally found your prince charming!"

"I think Prince Discordant and Fluttershy are in the gardens too." Applejack said.

"When I think about it, they've been there for a while, let's go check up on them." Twighlight said.

"Oh, I'm sure they're just having a good time." Rarity said.

"Yes, but we should still checkup on her, it's almost midnight." The purple alicorn said.

"I suppose you're right, I'm sorry Prince Blueblood, we're going to head to the garden." Rarity said leaving with her friends.

Prince Blueblood smirked and followed them.

***o*o*o***

"And then Screwball hopped on her candy dragon leaving the village ponies with gum in their hair!" Discord said laughing.

"Oh dear, Screwball gets in a lot of trouble." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, she sure makes papa proud." Discord said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Where is she anyway?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh-um… well she was a little mad that I was reformed, so she decided to live on her own, she hops between different times and dimensions to cause chaos. She sends me postcards though…" Discord said rather sadly. Fluttershy frowned; she knew Discord missed his daughter that he created from his magic. Discord was so alone that he made Screwball, they were so close, they were always together, it must've broke Discord's heart when she started to live on her own.

Fluttershy couldn't help but to feel guilty, "I'm so sorry."

Discord's ears perked up, "Why are you apologizing?"

"I-I don't know… I feel… guilty." Fluttershy said putting her head down.

"Hey, don't be sad." Discord said lifting her chin with his hoof. "I don't like it when you're sad."

"B-But…" Fluttershy said.

"Sometimes change is a good thing. You might not like it at first, but-" Discord said before he was interrupted by a sound of gasps. Discord turned his head away from Fluttershy and saw six ponies.

"Woo~! You go Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Fluttershy blushed fiercely. "I didn't know you liked Prince Discordant!" Discord was about to say something but his body started to glow a white color.

"Oh no." Discord said as he started to transform to his normal self.


	4. Chapter 4

**[ Author's Note: Sorry for misspelling Twilight's name, I haven't really noticed. Enjoy. ]**

Chapter Four: I'll always protect you

Fluttershy's friends gasped in surprised, they all had a surprised face, but Rarity had a more disgusted face. Prince Discordant, the pony she flirted with was Discord the whole time! Rarity was filled with rage, confusion, and disgust. "What's going on here!?" Twilight Sparkle asked making Discord chuckle nervously.

"Surprise?" Discord said jokingly, but everypony wasn't amused.

"WHAT!? DISCORD IS RELATED TO PRINCESS CELESTIA!?" Pinkie Pie shouted out of no where, confused.

"No, I'm not. You see what happened was-" Discord said before getting caught off by Rainbow Dash.

"How dare you trick us! You're up to something aren't ya, you big creep!" Rainbow Dash shouted pointing an accusing hoof at him.

"No, please let him explain." Fluttershy said before getting cut off by Rarity.

"How dare you! I actually believed that I met a nice handsome prince, but it turned out to a disgusting thing like you!" Rarity shouted. Discord couldn't take it anymore, no pony wanted to hear him out, he snapped.

"How dare you insult me you wretched thing! I'm Discord! Spirit of chaos! And I refuse to take any verbal abuse from you!" Discord shouted, making the ground rumble. "I tried to be nice to you ponies, but nooooo, you just had to go and insult me! It's ponies like you that drive me CRAZY!" He clenched his teeth and balled up his hands. He was so angry; he could turn back to his evil chaotic ways in an instant. He looked at the frightened ponies, but once he saw Fluttershy his heart sank. The draconequus started to calm down, the ground stopped shaking. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean-I was just-"

"Discord!" A familiar voice shouted. Discord and the Mane Six looked up to see an angry Princess Celestia flying towards them, with her sister tagging along behind her. Once the sun and moon princesses landed, Celestia walked angrily towards the non-pony. "What's going on here Discord!? Why are you causing trouble!? You disobeyed my orders, you were supposed to leave!"

"Back off princess, your 'precious' ponies started it!" Discord stated.

"You know that you were supposed to leave at midnight! None of your problems wouldn't happen if you just left!" Celestia stated stomping her hoof.

"Now stop this right now!" Fluttershy shouted in the brink of tears. Everyone looked at Fluttershy surprised because of her outburst. "Stop ganging up on him! It's not fair! He just wanted to spend time with me and all of you are just being mean to him!" Fluttershy stated shutting her eyes, making her tears leak down her face. The Mane Five stood in silence, Fluttershy was right.

"But-But Fluttershy… Why are you defending him?" Rainbow Dash asked confused.

Fluttershy opened her eyes and stared at her friend, "Because he's my friend, and I refuse to just stand here and not defend him… You taught me that." Rainbow Dash's face was filled with guilt.

"Never mind that Fluttershy." Discord said turning his back on the ponies, "I'll just leave." He then started to fly into the night sky.

"No-Discord!" Fluttershy shouted running, she jumped into the air and started to fly after her friend.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow stated preparing to fly after them, but Princess Luna stopped her.

"I think you all did enough. Let them be." Luna stated. Everypony looked at her and gave her a nod of understanding.

"I think we should leave now." Princess Celestia said leading the Mane Six back to the Gala, but Luna held Twilight back.

"Twilight Sparkle, we need to discuss about something important." Luna said softly.

Twilight looked at the moon princess and said, "Okay."

***o*o*o***

No pony noticed that Prince Blueblood was secretly watching the Mane Six and Discord in the garden. He hid behind bushes and chuckled when everypony left. "Oh my, I never noticed how much negative emotions ponies have, it's so amusing." He said chuckling before his eyes flashed green and became demon-like. Prince Blueblood was actually Queen Crystalis in disguise. "But the lord of chaos and the element of kindness… I can sense their beautiful love between each other. They will serve tasty food for my servants." She chuckled. "I'll let their love simmer before I feast upon it." She blinked her eyes making them like Blueblood's eyes and walked back to the Gala.

***o*o*o***

"Discord! Please stop flying so fast!" Fluttershy said flying as fast as she could through the night sky, trying to catch up with her dearest friend, but he was to far away to hear her shouts.

She whimpered and started to be flustered of how slow she was at flying. "If only I could fly as fast as Rainbow Dash!" She thought as the draconequus started to look smaller and smaller. The yellow pegasus felt her heart skip a beat when Discord practically disappeared. She then took a deep breath, shut her eyes tightly, and started to flap her wings as hard as she could.

She flew as fast as she could blindly. The yellow pegasus imagined that she was as fast as Rainbow Dash. "Discord!" She shouted with all of her might.

***o*o*o***

Discord was concentrating on flying before he heard somepony call his name. It sounded like Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy?" He asked as he turned around, but as he turned around the pegasus crashed into him, making them both fall onto the ground. Discord was on his back while Fluttershy laid on his belly.

"My dear Fluttershy, you really need to warn me next time…" Discord said as he sat up.

"I'm just glad," Fluttershy said before catching her breath, "that I caught up to you." She continued to breath heavily, she wasn't use to flying so much.

Discord frowned, feeling guilty. He started to pet her.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper… and for taking off." He said softly.

Fluttershy looked up at him and frowned, "I should've protected you more."

The draconequus shook his head, "You protected me long enough, I should've defended myself and not lose my temper. It's all my fault…"

"No it's not your fault." Fluttershy said lifting his chin up with her hoof, "I admit things could have gone differently, but it's not your fault."

"Then whose fault was it?" Discord asked as he stared into her pretty eyes.

"No pony's. It was just a misunderstanding." Fluttershy said before she noticed that she was still on Discord's stomach. "O-Oh excuse me!" She said blushing and got off of him.

Discord smiled and said, "I didn't mind."

Fluttershy's blush grew darker.

Discord just laughed and grabbed Fluttershy, embracing her. The little pony was surprised at this sudden gesture, but she relaxed and hugged him back. Her heart always felt warm and fuzzy around the draconequus, but she didn't know why-Love perhaps?

Once they ended their embrace, Discord yawned and stretched, "I'm beat."

"Are you going to go home then?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"Are you kidding? No way that I'm going back to that nagging princess!" Discord stated and laid on his back, "I'm going to stay here."

Fluttershy looked at her friend and then off to the distance. She really didn't want to leave him alone so she laid next to him. Discord's eyes widened when Fluttershy laid next to him.

"Um, Fluttershy? What are you doing?" He asked with a slight blush on his face.

"I'm too tired to fly home; I might as well stay here." She said softly and closed her eyes.

"But I could just teleport you home." He reasoned.

"It's okay." Fluttershy said as she rested her head onto his shoulder. "I'm good."

Discord blushed brightly. He couldn't believe it; Fluttershy had her head on his shoulder! He started to get nervous, he was debating if he should make a move or not. Discord gulp as he curled his tail around her. Fluttershy opened her eyes and looked at Discord.

"It's um… cold? I-I don't want you to um… freeze." Discord said nervously and started to sweat a bit.

Fluttershy smiled and said, "You're right it is cold." Then she snuggled up to him more.

Discord smiled and closed his eyes, "Goodnight Fluttershy."

"Goodnight Discord." Fluttershy said and started to fall into slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Three weeks of vacation

Morning finally occurred, and Fluttershy was the first one to wake-up. She looked at Discord and blushed a bit, she almost forgotten that she spent the night with Discord. The pony smiled at Discord's sleeping face, he looked so peaceful and at ease. She put her hoof on his shoulder and shook it gently, trying to wake him up.

"Discord. Discord. It's morning." Fluttershy said softly.

"No mommy, I don't want to go to school today…" Discord said turning his body away from her.

Fluttershy giggled and continued to shake him, "Come on sweetie, wake-up."

"But moooooooooooooooooooom!" Discord whined waking up. He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Fluttershy asked.

The draconequus blushed brightly when he realized he was talking to his best friend Fluttershy and not to his mother.

"Um… Yes I did, how about you?" He asked poking is index fingers together.

"I did also, but I need to go home now. I have to give my animals their breakfast." She answered.

"Don't worry my dear Fluttershy; we'll be there in a jiffy!" Discord said getting ready to snap his fingers.

"Don't you mean 'mommy'?" The pony asked teasingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" The dragon creature stated and blushed before snapping his fingers, teleporting them in front of Fluttershy's cottage.

"Thank you Discord." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"That was no problem Fluttershy, I'm glad to do it." He said smiling back before he noticed a piece of paper taped onto her front door, "What is that?"

Fluttershy turned away from her friend and noticed the paper also, "I Don't know." She grabbed the paper and started to read it.

_Dear Fluttershy,_

_I apologize for my rude behavior towards you and Discord at the Gala. _

_To make amends, I'm inviting you and your friends to stay at my castle for three weeks so you can spend time with Discord more. Do not worry about packing, my royal guards already packed your belongings and relocated your animals to my castle._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

Fluttershy blinked, trying to take the situation in. Curious, Discord grabbed the paper and read it also.

"Is there a catch or something? It seems too good to be true that the nosey princess is apologizing how she treated me." Discord stated bringing out a magnifying glass to look for tiny texts.

"Why do you think there is a catch?" Fluttershy asked looking up at her friend.

"Believe me Fluttershy, Celestia isn't exactly a picnic especially if you have known her as long as I have." Discord said making the magnifying glass disappear, "Darn, I can't find any hidden texts; maybe she's using invisible ink?" Discord then rubbed his chin.

Fluttershy rolled her eyes and said, "Maybe she does mean it Discord, but if you don't believe it's fine, but it doesn't cloud the fact that we're going to spend time together for three weeks."

Discord nearly burst with happiness, "You're right!" He then grabbed the pony into his arms and said, "Three weeks with you! I don't care what she has planned, being with you makes up for it!"

"And my friends." Fluttershy said speaking up, "My friends will be there also."

Discord groaned and drooped down. "I forgot about that part…" He said bitterly and let Fluttershy down. "Maybe that was the catch?" He said tapping his chin.

"Discord…" She said a little disappointed.

"Sorry that I'm not excited that your friends are going to be there my dear, but how they treated me last night." He said annoyed before he noticed that Fluttershy's eyes had gotten big and glassy.

"Now my dear, if you're stare disapproving eyeballs doesn't effect me, what makes you think your puppy eyes can?" Discord asked crossing his arms and tried to stare her down.

The pony's eyes grew bigger and she even pouted a little. Discord's body began to tremble as her stare began to weaken him.

"Okay I give-I give!" The draconequus shouted throwing his arms into the air literally, "I'll try to get along with your friends! Enough with the stare! It's making me fall apart-literally!" He then used his tail to pick up his dismembered arms and put them back into place.

Fluttershy smiled as she flew up to him and said, "Thank you."

Discord looked at her and blushed slightly.

"Yeah-Yeah…" He said coolly before she embraced him. He relaxed and embraced her back, "I guess it's going to be okay… as long as you're there…"

"Of course." Fluttershy said before Discord snapped his fingers and teleported them to Princess Celestia's castle.

***o*o*o***

Princess Twilight Sparkle waited patiently with her friends. They were waiting for the arrival of their friend Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie was skipping around the room, talking about how she's going to have a party everyday.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were listening to Rarity talk about Prince Blueblood and how he had changed.

They all thought that this was some sort of vacation, but Twilight knew the truth, it was for Discord. She was surprised when Princess Luna told her that Discord was in love with Fluttershy and that was why they turned him into an alicorn for a night.

The plan was to have Discord and the others to befriend to each other and trust each other, or at least get use to each other. This will benefit all of Equestria if they learned how to work together.

"Are you alright Twilight?" Applejack asked.

Twilight snapped out of her thoughts and nodded, "Yes, just peachy!"

"Well you have been quiet." Rainbow Dash mentioned.

"I was just… thinking, that's all." The alicorn said.

"Ooo~! Were you thinking about parties!? I was thinking about parties!" Pinkie Pie said as she continued to skip around the room.

The blue pegasus rolled her eyes, "You're always thinking about parties Pinkie Pie."

"Nope not really! I also think about cupcakes!" The pink earth pony said before doing a barrel roll and tackled Rainbow Dash.

"Well I guess a broken clock is right twice a day…" Applejack mumbled.

"Hey! Are you insulting me!?" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Before Applejack could answer, somepony opened the door and said, "I'm hoooooome!"

The ponies quickly turned their attention towards the door to see Discord and Fluttershy.

Rarity gasped and pointed her hoof at Discord, "What is he doing here!?"

"I live here!" Discord answered putting his hands on his hips.

"Um… What's goin' on exactly?" Applejack asked looking at her friend Twilight.

"Princess Celestia invited us here to try to get along with each other. We had a misunderstanding last night, so we're going to spend time together so that won't happen again." Twilight explained.

"And here I thought this was a vacation, I much rather be spending time with my beloved prince." Rarity stated.

"Aw~, c'mon Rarity, Discord isn't that bad, in fact you thought he was wonderful when he was a pony!" Pinkie said.

Rarity's face turned red, "No-No-NO! I will not allow this, I absolutely refuse."

"Well like it or not, it's the princess' order." Applejack reasoned.

"Please Rarity; can you at least give the idea a chance?" Fluttershy asked with pleading eyes.

The pure white unicorn sighed, "Fine, I'll do it, but it does not mean that I changed my mind about Discord!"

"Well that's why we're here, to give it a try." The alicorn said before Prince Blueblood walked in.

"Excuse me; I hope I'm not interrupting something." Prince Blueblood said.

"Oh not at all Prince Blueblood." Rarity said happily. Rainbow Dash and Applejack gave an annoyed stare at Rarity for changing her mood so fast.

"Well I'm here to announce that breakfast is ready." He said walking towards Rarity, "May I escort you to the dining hall?"

Rarity giggled, "But of course you may!"

Discord rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. He thought Rarity was bipolar.

"Well I guess we can eat together to build up a relationship." Twilight said.

"Then what are we waiting for!? I'm starved!" Rainbow Dash said before flying out of the room. The rest of the ponies and the draconequus followed after Rainbow Dash so they could eat breakfast.

**[ I'll end this chapter here, I hope you liked it. :D ]**


	6. Chapter 6

**[ Author's note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long while. I was very busy at school, being a senior at a new school is very difficult. :/ I hope you like this chapter. ]**

Chapter Six: Bonding Exercises

The ponies and the draconequus all sat down by a long dining table. Fluttershy, Discord, Twilight, and Pinkie sat at the right side of the table while Rarity, Blueblood, Applejack, and Rainbow said on the left side. They all ate breakfast in an awkward silence. Twilight scanned the table to see her friends just awkwardly eating so she decided to break the silence.

"These pancakes are quite dry and not sweet; I wonder if anypony would be kind enough to bring me some?" Twilight said aloud turning her head to Discord.

"Good idea." Discord said before looking at Prince Blueblood, "Why don't you make yourself useful and get some syrup?"

"Discord." Fluttershy said sternly nudging the draconequus.

"Ow! Kidding-Kidding!" Discord said before snapping his fingers making a bottle of chocolate syrup appear. He used his magic to make the bottle pour the syrup on the princess' pancakes. "Does anypony else care for some?"

"OOO~! ME! ME! MEEEEE!" Pinkie Pie shouted waving her hooves. The bottle hovered towards her pancakes but Pinkie shook her head. "Nooo, in my mouth."

"As you wish." Discord said snapping his fingers making the bottle squirt chocolate syrup in her mouth.

The pink pony clapped her hooves in delight.

"Anypony else?" Discord asked.

"I'm good, thank ya kindly." Applejack said and continued to eat her pancakes.

"No thanks, I still don't trust you!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Same with me!" Rarity stated before scoffing.

Discord was going to pour the syrup on Rarity's head but Fluttershy nudged him again. He sighed, as he snapped his paw and made the chocolate syrup disappear. Discord didn't want to disappoint Fluttershy; he promised he'll at least try to get along with her friends.

***o*o*o***

When breakfast was almost done Discord noticed that the male unicorn didn't touch his food.

"Hey! Prince Prissy Pants!" Discord stated.

Prince Blueblood looked up at Discord and asked, "Yes?"

"How come you're not eating?" Discord asked crossing his arms.

"Well-I-um…" The prince stuttered.

"He doesn't need to explain himself to you Discord, just mind your own beeswax!" Rarity stated embracing Blueblood in a tight hug.

Discord's face turned red in frustration.

He was going to say something but Twilight interrupted him, "Time for team building exercises!"

"Sounds fun!" Pinkie said.

"That sounds cool to me, what are we going to do?" Dash asked getting off of her chair.

"I have a list." Twilight said proudly.

*******o*o*o***

The seven ponies and Discord went to a different room to do their so called exercises. The room was rather large and in the middle of it was a small stool.

"Uh Twi? What's this?" Applejack asked pointing at the stool.

"Silly Applejack, it's a stool!" Pinkie said before giggling.

"I know Pinkie, I meant what is was for." The orange pony said.

"Sitting." The pink pony said simply.

"No-no-no! I meant-oh nevermind." The country pony said.

"It's okay Applejack, I know what you meant." Twilight said walking towards the chair. "We're going to play a story telling game. Whoever sits here will tell a story while the rest will think of one word, once given that word the storyteller has to fit it in his story."

"Oh... I guess I understand." Fluttershy said softly.

"It's pretty simple, I think everypony would be able to play." Twilight said pointing a hoof at Discord, "You go first Discord."

Discord crossed his arms, he didn't like that princesses was telling him what to do. Fluttershy softly nudge him with her head. The mismatched creature looked at her and sighed.

"Okay, I'll make the story." He said snapping his fingers and teleported onto the stool.

"No, I do not wish to play with that monster." Rarity stated making Discord growl.

"Don't be selfish Rarity!" Rainbow Dash stated.

The white female unicorn scoffed, "Selfish!? I am the element of generosity!"

"Well you sure ain't actin' like it, you've been rude to Discord ever since he got here missy! We all tryin' to make an effort of gettin' along but you have been a brat!" Applejack stated.

Rarity gasped, "How dare you speak to me that way! That's it! Prince Blueblood and I shall leave."

"No guys, stop fighting." Twilight practaclly begged watching Rarity leave with the prince.

"Hmpf, good riddance." Discord mumbled.

"Oh dear..." Fluttershy said sadly.

"Don' worry, little miss prissy pants jus' needs to cool off a bit. Let's just start playing the game." Appljack said. Everypony nodded as they sat down and looked at Discord.

"Okay... everypony think of a word." Twilight ordered.

The ponies nodded and started to think.

"Have you all chose your words?" The princess asked.

The ponies nodded in response.

"Okay, when I point at you say your word. Discord if you please start."

Discord started his story, "Once upon a time, there was a fat alicorn princess who-"

Twilight pointed at Pinkie making shout out her word, "CAKE!"

He began the story again, "A fat alicorn princess who only ate chocolate _cake_. She thought she was so high and mighty but-"

Twilight pointed at Applejack who said her word, "Apples."

Discord began his story again, "She was so high and mighty but she tripped over some _apples_ and kissed the ground."

Twilight pointed at Rainbow Dash who said, "Rain."

He began again, "After she kissed the ground it started to _rain_ making her cry."

Twilight then pointed at Fluttershy who said, "Bear."

"And then she was eaten by a _bear_, the end." Discord said earning giggles from Pinkie Pie.

"You did very well Discord, but try to make the next story less dark next time, okay?" The alicorn said before turning towards the other ponies, "Who wants to go next."

"OOO-OOO! MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Pinkie shouted waving her hooves in the air.

Twilight nodded at the pink pony. Pinkie rushed to the stool and started her story.

Everypony was having fun, but Fluttershy was worried about her friend Rarity.

***o*o*o***

**[Wow, this chapter really stinks... Sorry about that everyone, school really fries my brain.]**


End file.
